Tablet computers are very popular, offering a comfortable middle-ground between smartphones and laptops. Tablets have larger displays than smartphones and provide improved portability over laptops, potentially offering users rich experiences. People use tablets to read, watch movies, play games, and view web pages.
A variety of accessories are available for tablets. For example, some covers are designed to double as a protective cover and support stand. Such covers can be folded into make-shift easels for holding up a tablet so that a user does not have to crane their neck uncomfortably while watching a movie. However, this arrangement lifts the mass of the tablet into the air in an unstable arrangement in which the tablet is susceptible to being knocked down and in which a charging cord can protrude outwards and upwards.